


Togafuka NSFW Alphabet

by way_too_kinky_2003



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/way_too_kinky_2003/pseuds/way_too_kinky_2003
Summary: Lately there have been not enough Togafuka content :(So I'm taking initiative now.I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Fukawa Touko & Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Togafuka NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read, this is NSFW!!!  
> And these are only my own headcanons.  
> But they fit these characters quite well.

Togafuka NSFW Alphabet 

A-Aftercare: Toko would just stay in bed, but Byakuya often forces her to take a bath.  
Sometimes(if Byakuya feel comfortable enough) he washes her. Sometimes they cuddle after Sex.

B-Bodypart: Toko is very self conscius about her body, but she likes her hair. She loves every part of Byakuya's body.  
Byakuya likes Tokos breasts. He thinks they are cute. He also likes her neck.

C-Cum: Byakuya prefers coming inside her, but he doesn't mind cumming on her back, breasts or face. Toko really likes to taste Byakuya, so she likes him cumming in her mouth.

D-Dirty Secret: Toko doesn't has a dirty secret. If she has naughty thoughts, she shares them with Byakuya, no matter if he wants it or not.  
Byakuya, on the other hand, has a dirty secret. He often imagines Toko as a dominatrix. He would never talk about this with her, becouse he doesn't wants to admit that he likes it when she tops.

E-Experience: Both didn't had any experience at all, before they started dating.

F-Favourite Position: Byakuya likes it to take Toko from behind. But he also likes it when she rides him. Toko likes doggy style, but she absolutely loves missionary position.

G-Goofy: Both of them are nearly never making jokes. Toko sometimes makes dirty jokes.

H-Hair: Both of them don't make a big deal about shaving. They usually have intimate hair.  
Sometimes Toko shaves her Bikini Zone.  
Toko likes to stroke through Byakuya's hair during sex.  
She also likes it when he plays with her hair during foreplay. But hair pulling is tabu.

I-Intimacy: Byakuya and Toko are very intimate. Toko a bit more than Byakuya.

J-Jack off: When Byakuya isn't there,( when he is doing a business trip with future foundation ) Toko does it often. When she is comfortable enough, she sends Byakuya photos or videos while she does it.  
Byakuya doesn't masturbate often.

K-Kink: Byakuya is a vanilla person. He is not very kinky, but he has a few things he likes. He likes Toko wearing thigh highs or sexy lingerie during sex. He also secretly likes it when she is dominant.  
Toko is very kinky. She likes (very, very light) bdsm, being spanked, light dirty talk and overstimulation.

L-Location: Toko could do it anywhere, but she prefers their bed. Byakuya also likes their bed best, but he also likes it in his small office at future foundation.

M-Motivaton: Everything slightly suggestive is enough for Toko to be turned on. Byakuya really likes it when Toko is playing with her hair.  
The face she is making when she's annoyed also gets him going.

N-No: Both would never do anything without the consent of the other.

O-Oral: Byakuya is a receiver, Toko is a giver.  
Byakuya also likes to give it to her from time to time, but Toko is often not comfortable enough to receive it.

P-Pace: It depends. When they have very intimate vanilla sex, both have a slow pace.  
But on their more rough occasions they have a very fast and rough pace.

Q-Quickie: Byakuya loves quickies. Toko sometimes likes them, and sometimes dislikes them. It depends on her mood.

R-Risk: Byakuya has no problem with taking risks. Toko always needs a few days to get ready and inform herself about the new things and kinks they want to try.

S-Stamina: Toko lasts for a long time. On days where she has not been that busy, she can do five rounds. Byakuya normally lasts for three rounds.

T-Toys: Byakuya doesn't mind using toys. Toko really loves unsing toys. Together, alone - it doesn't matter, she really loves them. She likes going out with Byakuya while she has a vibrator in her body, which Byakuya is controlling.

U-Unfair: Both Byakuya and Toko can be unfair, but Byakuya is the bigger tease. He likes teasing Toko when she is writing. He often teases her through the fabric of her panties, and then he just leaves the room, leaving her as a dripping mess.

V-Volume: Byakuya is not very loud, but he is very vocal. He often whispers in Tokos ear how good she makes him feel and how pretty she is. He is also sometimes degrading her. Toko is very loud. She screams and moans without shame.

W-Wild Card: Toko may be very kinky, but she is secretive about her sexual activitys with Byakuya. Every time Komaru is teasing her and asks her "aaand what have you two been doing?" she becomes red and snaps at her.

X-X-ray: Tokos vulva is very pretty.  
Her pussy's lips and her clit are small, but if she gets turned on, they become swollen.  
Byakuya's dick has an average size, but is very thick.

Y-Yearning: Tokos yearning is always very high. She could do it with Byakuya every day.  
Byakuya usually yearns for Toko a few times a week.

Z-Zzz: They are both very tired after sex. Toko often falls asleep immediately.


End file.
